


Treasures

by dantesanomaly



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Zym as a big old boy who knows how many hundreds of years in the future, how long do dragons live anyway, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantesanomaly/pseuds/dantesanomaly
Summary: In his old age, Azymondias is a king, and lays his enormous head down to rest each night in a castle befitting one. (Thanks for reading! Comments are ALWAYS appreciated!! I read them all!)
Relationships: Azymondias & Callum (The Dragon Prince), Azymondias & Ezran (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 22





	Treasures

In his old age, Azymondias is a king, and lays his enormous head down to rest each night in a castle befitting one.

It is a great cavern, filled with fine gifts and exotic treasures, burnished gold and silks and fantastic relics from far and wide. The Dragon King loves it dearly, for he built it himself.

And still: in the dead of winter, when the nights are cold and long and his old bones are tired beyond tired, he’ll curl up small as he can, and close his eyes, and remember that burlap knapsack from his youth, the safest and sweetest bed he’s ever known. He dreams about the gentle jostling of the bag as the princes walked, and the muted murmur of their voices, and the smell of paper and firewood. There is no more peaceful sleep than that which comes to him then.


End file.
